facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bank Robbers (Gun Guy)
These Bank Robbers are minor antagonists in the Gun Guy franchise. They were led by Rickie James in a number of heists and each took on a role in the heist, David was hired to locate and capture all the robbers as well as take their share in the heists. History Heists Rickie James hired the four criminals to take on some heists in his attempt to become extremely rich and escape with the money. Rickie had a role for each of his crew: a gunmen, hacker, driver and supplier. They managed to successfully hit a local bank in the city, the small village's leadership house and two armored trucks carrying funds for the military. Hired to Capture After Rickie was found and captured, David was hired to gather information from him about the locations of his associates so David can capture them for the organization. David gathered the data needed, so he headed off to each location and was called by Christopher Brandon, who promised to pay him for the job by letting David have Rickie's associates' share in their stolen money while Christopher will gain Rickie's larger share in order to gain the necessary equipment for a large upcoming mission. Christopher sent a team of his soldiers to Rickie's house to raid it in order to find his share in the money. After Christopher sent the team, Rickie exposed the locations of his associates, to which David left to find and capture. Christopher stayed to further interrogate Rickie. First Robber The driver lived in a large mansion with a garage filled with sports and super cars. There, David was informed they would be guards at the mansion. David took out the guards and found the driver at his garage, David confronted and held him at gunpoint, interrogating him of his take. After being told, David knocked him out and got the share, then placed him in the back of the truck. To knock him out, David used a stun gun on him. Second Robber The gunman was known to often be at a shooting range. There, David managed to knock him out stealthily and found his take at his home. He then placed the gunman in the back of the truck. To knock him out, David hit him in the head with his revolver. Third Robber The hacker hid in a large building in the city where she trained in hacking. David infiltrated it and found her, finding her take in her bag and then waited for her to return. To knock her out, David got a piece of cloth covered in a liquid capable of knocking someone out and put it over her face. He then placed her in the back of his truck. Final Robber The supplier was always known to hide in her house after the heist. David found her and the two had a standoff, with her almost killing David. Though David used a stun gun to knock her out and then stole her take. She was then placed in the back of his truck. Fate Christopher checked the back of David's truck and found all the criminals tied up and gagged. Christopher then managed to gain Rickie's bigger share and gave their amounts to David. The criminals were then sent into custody and became captives of the organization for their crimes. Category:Gun Guy Characters